


Las Vegas

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Zayn, Las Vegas, M/M, Smut, Top Niall, Where We Are Tour, un poco de fluff, ziall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estan en Las Vegas, cada uno en una fiesta. A las cinco de la mañana Niall llama Zayn y después de darse cuenta de que ha bebido mucho Zayn decide ir a buscarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Según los rumores que han aparecido por twitter y tumblr, lo de que Zayn fue a buscar a Niall a su fiesta parecer ser verdad, el resto es libre a la imaginación. Espero que os guste. :)

Eran las cinco de la mañana la fiesta a la que había ido acaba de terminarse hacia unos diez minutos y se acababa de meter en la cama. Se giro y observo el lado de Niall vacio, y pensó en que probablemente su fiesta todavía no habría acabado.

Cerró los ojos y de repente el móvil empezó a sonar. Miro la pantalla y vio que era Niall. Descolgó e intento hablar con él pero fue imposible, solo se escuchaba la música y no entendía que le estaba diciendo.

Colgó y Niall volvió a llamar a los dos minutos.

── ¿Qué pasa? ── fue lo primero que preguntó Zayn.

── Todavía sigo en la fiesta ── contestó Niall riéndose ── ¿Dónde estás? Vente.

── Estas borracho, ¿Cuánto has bebido?

── No lo sé, he perdido la cuenta hace un par de horas ── contestó Niall riéndose.

── Voy a ir a buscarte ── preguntó Zayn.

── No hace falta, todavía es pronto.

── Son las cinco y cuarto ── contestó Zayn.

── Todavía no quiero irme a dormir.

── ¿Dónde estás?

Niall le dijo el nombre del night club y cuando colgaron se levantó, pidió un taxi con los cristales de atrás tintados y fue a buscarle. Cuando llegó al club le pidió al taxi que esperara fuera.

Entró y busco a Niall, lo encontró abrazado a un chico en un lado de la pista y le dio un pequeño ataque de celos pero se obligo a pensar en otra cosa, sabía que nunca le sería infiel, cuando llegó al lado de Niall le paso la mano por la cintura.

Niall se dio la vuelta extrañado y cuando le vio sonrió y se abrazo a él.

── Por fin has venido, mira el se llamaba Julian ──comento Niall mientras se ponía bien las gafas de sol.

Zayn le saludo y después volvió la atención a Niall.

── Nos vamos al hotel, venga ── Zayn tiro del brazo de Niall.

── Me lo estoy pasando bien, todavía es pronto.

── Son las cinco y media no es pronto ── explico Zayn.

Niall se abrazo a Zayn por detrás y paso su lengua por la oreja de su pareja.

── No hagas eso ── pidió Zayn.

── ¿Por qué no? ── susurró Niall ── se que te encanta.

── No es el lugar ── comentó Zayn ── y estas borracho.

Zayn volvió a tirar del brazo de Niall, salieron del club y se metieron en el taxi. Nada más sentarse, Zayn le dijo al chofer que les llevara al hotel y mientras llegaban Niall apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su chico.

Zayn le paso la mano por la cintura y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Cuando llegaron al hotel Niall no era capaz de andar sin tropezarse por lo que Zayn le agarro de la cintura para que no se cayera.

── LOS MEJORES NOVIOS DEL MUNDO. SOMOS LA MEJOR BOYBAND DEL MUNDO ── gritó Niall cuando entraron en la habitación.

Se sentó en el sofá de la suite y se quitó las gafas de sol.

── Vaya ojos ── dijo Zayn mirándole ── cualquiera que te los vea sabe que estas borracho solo por eso.

── No es para tanto ── dijo Niall y le beso.

Después bajo su mano a la entrepierna de Zayn y empezó a soltarle el pantalón. Zayn paro el beso y le miro.

── No quiero hacerlo así, estas muy borracho y mañana no te vas a acordar de nada.

── Mañana me voy a acordar te lo prometo.

Zayn se levantó de golpe y cogió a su chico del brazo, después le arrastro hasta el baño.

── Te voy a meter en la bañera así se te pasara un poco.

Cuando estaba completamente desnudo le cogió en brazos y le metió en la bañera. Activo la ducha y el agua empezó a caer por el cuerpo de Niall que estaba tumbado.

── ¿A dónde vas? Ven aquí ── dijo Niall cuando vio a su chico alejarse un poco.

Niall se incorporo, agarro a Zayn del brazo tiro con cuidado de él y a Zayn justo le dio tiempo a quitarse las zapatillas antes de entrar en la bañera. Zayn se tumbo al lado de su chico y se empezaron a besar.

Después de unos minutos Zayn se deshizo de su ropa con la ayuda de Niall y entrelazaron sus piernas, Niall empezó a besarle el cuello y empezaron a escucharse los gemidos de Zayn.

_Niall mmmm, me encanta que hagas eso._

Se quedaron así unos segundos, Niall jugando con su lengua y besando el cuello de Zayn.

── Me gusta que grites mi nombre ── contó Niall.

Zayn le miro con una sonrisa traviesa.

── A mí también me gusta que lo hagas tú.

── mmmm la próxima vez gritare Zayn Horan. ¿Te gusta más?

── Suena raro.

── Niall James Malik ¿Suena mejor?

Zayn pegó su cuerpo al de Niall y le beso.

── Mucho mejor.

── Entonces en unos años seré un Malik ── comentó Niall sonriente.

── Ya lo eres ── comentó Zayn.

Siguieron besándose mientras sus cuerpos intentaban pegarse más al del otro, una de las manos de Niall bajo hasta la erección de Zayn, la envolvió en su mano y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo.

Niall le hizo caso durante dos segundos y después paro, obteniendo una queja de su pareja. Pero Niall no le hizo caso, se coloco entre las piernas de Zayn y alargo la mano para coger el lubricante y un condón del neceser.

Se embadurno los dedos de la mano derecha de lubricante y después fue introduciéndolos poco a poco en Zayn. Primero uno despacio, moviéndose con cuidado. Más tarde dos y al final tres.

Las piernas de Zayn se enroscaron en la cintura de Niall que fue entrando en el poco a poco mientras ponía las manos en la cintura de su pareja. Empezaron moviéndose rápido desde el principio, las piernas de Zayn presionaban para que los movimientos fueran rápidos y no pararan, mientras se mordía el labio y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Niall se tumbo encima de Zayn de nuevo y le dio pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

── Niall, acuérdate… de no… dejar marcas.

Niall no contestó se limito a besar el cuello de Zayn mientras seguían moviéndose como si fueran uno solo.

_Zayn_

Siguieron besándose mientras se movían.

_Más rápido, Niall, Vamos._

Zayn se mordía el labio mientras miraba a su pareja, sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo se sentían volar. Como si nunca hubieran estado así antes. Niall empezó a moverse más rápido.

── No aguanto más ── anunció Niall.

Un segundo después Niall agarro fuerte a Zayn de la cintura, dejando algunas marcas y llegó al orgasmo. Unos segundos después Zayn le siguió mientras Niall masajeaba rápidamente su erección.

Se tumbaron en la bañera mientras recuperaban el aliento. Zayn pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura de Niall y se dieron un beso, uno tranquilo y largo y cuando terminaron de besarse se miraron sonrientes.

── Necesitamos una ducha ── comentó Niall.

── Si. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

Niall miro el reloj de Zayn que estaba tirado en el suelo y anunció que eran casi las siete.

── Solo tenemos cuatro horas para dormir hasta que nos llamen.

── Será mejor darnos prisa ── comentó Niall.

Se ducharon y se metieron en la cama estaban tan relajados que se quedaron dormidos en unos segundos. Cuatro horas después un chico de los de seguridad empezó a llamar a su puerta. Se despertaron de golpe, muy cansados.

── Me duele muchísimo la cabeza ── anunció Niall.

── No me extraña, bebiste muchísimo ── comentó Zayn mientras se vestía.

Niall se levantó de la cama sin ganas. Cuando bajaron a recepción, el de seguridad que les había llamado les estaba esperando. Les dijo que subieran rápido al bus y agarro sus maletas.

Cuando entraron en el bus, sus compañeros estaban dentro esperándoles. Zayn y Niall no tenían ganas de jugar a ningún videojuego, ni de ver la televisión ni de hablar solo de dormir. Por lo que se metieron en la litera de Zayn y se abrazaron mientras se iban quedando dormidos.

Cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta de que el bus seguía moviéndose y cuando miraron el reloj vieron que eran las ocho de la noche, habían dormido seis horas seguidas.

── ¿Estas mejor? ── preguntó Zayn cuando vio que Niall también se había despertado.

── Mucho mejor, ahora solo tengo hambre.

── Me alegro, ¿Te acuerdas de algo de lo que paso anoche?

Niall miro a su chico extrañado.

── ¿Por qué?

── ¿Te acuerdas?

── Me acuerdo de estar en el night club bailando y bebiendo, me acuerdo de que viniste a buscarme ── Niall miro a Zayn extrañado ── de que me puse a gritar cuando entramos en la habitación y me acuerdo de que lo hicimos en la bañera.

── Me alegra saber que te acuerdas de las cosas importantes ── comentó Zayn riéndose.

Niall se acercó a su chico y entrelazo sus manos.

── También me acuerdo ── dijo en un susurro ── de que dijiste que sonaba mejor Niall James Malik que Zayn Horan.

── Es que suena mejor, ¿No?

── Si ── admitió Niall después de pensarlo durante dos segundos ── a mí también me gusta.

Mientras hablaban, las tripas de Niall empezaron a sonar.

── Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo ── comentó Zayn.

── Si, tengo mucha hambre no he comido nada desde como unas doce horas ── comentó Niall.

Se dieron un beso y salieron de la litera hacia la cocina dispuestos a arrasar con toda la comida que vieran.


End file.
